


Trying to cook for Dean ;)

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just fluff ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Imagine trying to cook dinner but Dean is there to distract you. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. :)   
> If you have a request, my inbox is open for you ;)  
> Find me on Tumblr [Here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com)

“Y/N, I’m standing right here” Dean said.

“Yeah, I can see that,” you said while cutting tomatoes for your dinner.

You felt strong warm arms around your waist and make their way under your shirt, wandering on your skin.

“Sam’s not in the bunker,” Dean almost whispered, kissing your neck.

You wanted to push him away but ended giving him more access to your skin, tilting your head back.

“Yes. I know. But…” you turned in his arms so that you two were face to face, “I’m cooking dinner,” you said giggling.

“Well, I don’t mind eating something else,” he said with a mischievous smile

“Ahh… Gross. Now can I-” you were cut off by his lips on yours and in no time you were responding the kiss.

His grip on your waist tightened and your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair. Dean picked you up from the floor so that you could hop onto the counter. You two were all into each other, dinner long forgotten, until you smelled something burning that made you pull away from the heated kiss.

“Oh Crap,” you made your way to the stove and dropped the burnt veggies into the dustbin.

You glared at Dean who was giving you the puppy dog eyes.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “now that there’s no diner, can we carry on from where we left off?” He smiled sheepishly.

You shook your head, chuckling, “Oh, Dean, what am I gonna do I with you?”

“We’ll think about that later,” he said, lifting you in his arms and making his way towards the bedroom.


End file.
